fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dantallion Vermillion
Theodore Blackthorn (セオドア ブラックソーン, Seodoa Burakkusōn) is the current incarnation of the legendary dark wizard, Dantallion Vermillion, the 'Crimson Despair' and protagonist of Fairy Tail: Bloody Rose. As the son of Tiberius '''and '''Galatea Vermillion, King and Queen of the Crimson Sect of Tenebrae respectively, Dantallion was the youngest out of seven brothers, as well as the perfect son in the eyes of his parents and thus favoured over his siblings to inherit the throne of the Crimson Sect, which ignited a feud between the siblings who would choose to fight instead to unite to each other and take down their youngest brother. Noted to be the most magically and politically talented amongst his peers, as well as possessing a deep affinity towards Demonology, which would allow the vampires to control demons, he was praised and venerated as the Sect's future leader. Profile Appearence As Dantallion Personality As Dantallion Dantallion was initially shown to be kind, gentle and yet very righteous to the point of abiding to his parent’s commands without question constantly seeking to please them, even if it meant doing things he believed were not certain. However, he eventually grew tired after centuries of being manipulated in favour of his families and sect politics, finally opening his eyes to the truth about the world. Seeking knowledge and adventures, he escapes their grasp and flees the continent of Ishgar, developing a acute sense of self-preservation. The perspective of getting to travel throughout the entire world marveled him, although it was much a naive thought of his. Seeing the deprived state the world was at: famine, disease, injustice, poverty and wars caused him to snap at the cost of his original righteous sanity, he gradually became wicked, sadistic, sarcastic and with a cold manipulative and calculista demeanor, developing a knack for creating elaborated plans and deceptions, effectively wiping out his enemies before they even realize what is going on. As Theodore Raised in a loving and happy home after incarnating as Theodore Blackthorn, he developed a rather kind, gentle and loveable personality, going as far as genuinely expressing his love toward his fellow friends and lovers. His heart is filled with joy and happiness. Since his childhood beign thaught about magic, philosophy and arts, Theodore has developed a very deep interest about these subjects, which greatly developed his intelectual nature. Despite his genuine loving personality, reserved for close friends and family, he usually carries a serious expression on his face. His intelligence and skills strongly lies in strategical planning and manipulation, making Theodore a smart, perceptive and cauculist individual known for his swift effectiveness. History Birth Dantallion Vermillion was born in July 28th, X986, as the son of Tiberius Vermillion and Galatea Castairs, two extremely powerful and venerated dranera of the vampire community, as the Vampire King and Queen of the Crimson Sect. The Crimsons are the most powerful vampiric sect in the entire world, based in their eternal lands of "Knightfall", a rather gloomier but prosperous region of Tenebrae independent of the country's government. They also conduct a series of illegal business and orchestrates chaos and disasters throught the continent. The union of his parents was to reinforce the arriage alliance between the two dominant dranera bloodlines of the Crimsons, the Castairs and the Vermillions. The youngest out of seven brothers, Dantallion was clearly the perfect son in the eyes of his parents and thus favoured over his siblings to inherit the throne of the Crimson Sect, igniting a feud between the siblings who would choose to fight instead to unite to each other and take down their youngest brother. Noted to be the most magically and politically talented amongst his peers, as well as possessing a deep affinity towards Demonology, which would allow the vampires to control demons, he was praised and venerated as the Sect's future leader. Medieval Times Eventually Dantallion grew tired of all the falsehood, feud and lies present in his sect, gladly relinquishing and delegating his royal duties to his siblings while he dedicated himself to the study of history, arts, culture and magic, much to the dismay of his parents. 'Leaving the Crimson Sect' In X1416, hee went to the country of Midi to study in the prestigious Akademia, one of the world's oldest magical education instituion that praised themselves in their respect for tradition, life and diversity. With the obvious lack of respect to human's lifes, Dantallion earned the epithet Crimson Despair as he could easily wipe out entire nations within minutes, seeing them nothing more than piles of flesh and blood to be used, leading to his expulsion and hunted by the Akademia. 'Joining the Dark Saints' Realizing the young dranera's potential, he was amongst the first to be contacted by Somnus Aderyn, a very powerful dark wizard who used to be the apprentice of the Legendary Dark Wizard Zeref as well as one of the Akademia's professors. He invited by the dark wizard to join the organization known as the Dark Saints, a select group of powerful individuals spread through the globe tuned into the darker side of morality, as well as the parody and counterpart to the Parliament of Magic's Wizard Saints. Even though the group was associated with dark magic and terrorism, Dantallion dedicated his work to bring justice and avenge those that had been wronged by oppressive tyrants. Modern Days 'Unsatifaction' In the context of the Grand Wars (X1808 - X1870), where the world was drowning in the chaos he and the dark saints helped orchestrate, anti-magical sentiment was rising as a direct consequence of their act, civilians were rioting and taking down their oppresive governments and pure chaos was installed. This allowed Dantallion to percieve the vile nature of the humans, crushing down on each other as miserable insects pleading ofr their lives. Yet, he was touched when he saw the union and love of several people to build a new home. He grew tired of the Dark Saints and was caught by a sentiment of guilt, unsual to a dranera, and his help to countermeasure was fundamental to initiate the final and decisive apex of the war. 'Contacted by the Blackthorns' In X1869, in the apex of the war, while he was secretly stationed as a guest of the Monarchy of Bellum, he was contacted by Earl Vincent Blackthorn and his cousin-wife, Nymeria Blackthorn, two powerful bellian nobles and mages, whose family for centuries have worked as the Queen’s Spider, protecting Bellum's Underworld and owning several prosperous business through the world. Due to the fact that both were sterile and couldn't concieve a child, they hoped that Dantallion, as a powerful archmage would be able to aid them in this request. Realizing the potential benefits he could extract from the situation, he bargained with the Blackthorn couple and accepted their request in exchange that they give this child all the love and happiness they could. Uknown to them, Dantallion magically created his genetic material to concieve an embryo and insterted it into the woman's womb after magically making her fertile. The moment the baby was born, Dantallion's magic activated and he merged with the newborn's body while sealing his original nature, essentially allowing him to be reincarnated, in a chance to begin his life a new. as Theodore Blackthorn. He had instructed his servant Sebastian prior to the event to act as Theodore’s personal guardian and butler. The mysterious and subit dissappearence of the infamous Crimson Despair led to a spiral of chaos and disorder within the Dark Saints as well as the Crimson Sect. 'Childhood' Theodore Blackthorn grew in happy home where he as genuinely loved and taken care by his parents, living in the huge Blackthorn Estate near Pax, one of the country's main cities and an hour and a half away from the capital. As the son and sole heir to one of the nation's mst proeminent and powerful families, as well as the son of mages, great things were expected from Theodore and he didn't dissapoint. Revealing his magical talent from early as five years old, he was tutored and educated by his parents, Sebastian and other tutors, with his talent and prowess beign recognized by all. He had seemingly inherited his mother’s water Magic in what was mistakenly uncouncious manifestation of his already absorbed Water Magic with Magical Drain, but nonetheless, he integrated his mother’s magic. ... 'Leaving Pax and the Blaviken Academy' In X1886, after graduating middle school, Theodore wished to enter the Blaviken Academy, one of the most prestigious and elitist educational institutions in the continent, known to be an ideal place for the children of aristocracy and burgeoise, specially in order to please his prents. Unlike other students that required to pass through the selection process in order to entry the Academy, Theodore was one of the few students that were accepted through recomendation letter, beign well spoken of by his tutor, Arthur Bayle and his father, the Duke Blackthorn. He entreded the Magical Program offered by the academy besides the regular classes. 'Blaviken Academy' In X1886, the first year of his education, renowned for beign the son of a proeminent and powerful noble family, Theodore drew attention wherever he went. This led him to turn himself inwards, as he was somehow shy over everything that happend to him and his family, with the only person he actually ws friends with in the first few months of school beign Princess Mirelia Sunvigne, which caused a rumor that the two of them were dating. It is true that Mirelia and Theodore enjoyed each other, but he didn't recipcrate her feelings as he was still identifying himself sexually. One specific day of the first semester, Theodore arrived late to class and was forced to seat in the backseats, as they were the only ones available. Laughing discreetly from one of Hozier’s bad jokes alongside Fennex, the three started a friednly conversation and Hozier invited Thoeodore to lunch with him and some of his friends. Theodore accepted and by the end o the morning classes, he was having his well elabroated lunch with Fennex, Hozier, Ulyk, Rufus, Ajax and Kellan, which became the fundamental moment for the formation of the Cheshire Tnights. Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: ''' '''Master Swordmanship Specialist:. Intelectual Skills Assorted Others Diving Skills: Acting Skills: Leadership Skills: Charismatic Skills: Magic Magical Abilities Gargantuan Magical Power Levels *'Magical Aura:' *'Magic Signal:' *'Second Origin Activation:' Master Sensor *'Magic Scanning' Magical Mastery A magical prodigy since a tender age, Deucalion has been taught and learned all the fundamental basis of Magic, it’s history, creation process and laws of magical world. His knowledge over Magic itself is noteworthy even by elder sages of the Saints, with them remarking Deucalion’s mastery from a young age. He has studied countless branches of Magic, known as Magical Styles and their peculiarities, capable of immediately recognizing a magic trough it’s casting and patterns. *Skill: Divine Words: According to the Magical Pathway Theory, incantations are a fundamental part of spellcasting, in order for the spell to activate the desired effect. Whoever, certain high level mages such as Deucalion are capable of executing high complexity spells without the need of incantations, itens ou actions. By ignoring this trajectory of magical pathway, the user sacrifices more of their own magical power in order to employ this skill. For example, Deucalion is capable of summoning a Celestial Spirit (under contract with him) without the need of their physical key, although the process would be more costly than when made in the correct way. 'Alchemy' This is one of the primordial fundamentals pillars of magic and one of the earliest known forms of magic casting. By harnessing the natural energy within the world, the Alchemist is capable of transmutating physical matter, such as leather into gold and so on, by altering their very own atomic structure. It was once quite popular amongst researches centuries ago, until the development of Modern Magic. Alchemy is a dangerous art, requiring extensive knowledge and training. The lack of experience can create catastrophic effects. Alchemical principles have also been difusedninto other types of castings. 'Black Arts' This ancient forbidden branch of Magic revolves around the use of imoral powers to accomplish one’s goal, such as manipulating the scales of life and death, creating chaos and disorder. The users of this magic are often empowered by negative feelings and places of great horror. 'Witchcraft ' Specialized Magic Arc of Time Command Magical Drain 'Concealment Magic ' This magic allows the user precisely conceal an subject, object, person or location by turning them invisible, inaudible and intangible. *'Pocket Dimension': Through this magic, the user is capable of creating a pocket dimension they have full control over. **'Transport': This spell allows the user to teleport selected individuals and objects to a pocket dimension that functions both like a prison world and a storage facility, similair to Requip. **'Aporte': This spell allows the user t quickly exchange the current equiped items with ones previously stored in the pocket dimension. *'Stealth': This spell allows the user to enter a state of complete concealing, essentially erasing their presence both physical and psional. *'Concealing Cage': This spell allows the user to place a specific location under their spell, turning it completely Unplotable. This means that even if people who knew where the location was and crossed the original site, they wouldn’t be able to find it. The user is capable of selecting the individuals that are either allowed or frobbiden to leave, essentially turning this spell fundamental to the creation of prisons or save havens. *'Hide': A basic spell of this magic, in which the caster envelops a determined object or person with their magic, thereby concealing it. The object becames invisible and intangible, as if they had vanished into thin air. Only those with an accurate high magical sensory perception are capable of penetrating the spell, but unsoing it is quite troublesome. *'Hidden Envrioment': Drew raises his hands, creating a magical seal under his feet. This magical seal releases a dark matter, forming a cylinder, wich covers the user (and allys). The cylinder takes the aspects of the surrounding envrioment. *'Hidden Boundary': With some hand gestures, the user is able to create a boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. *'Fidelity': This advanced spell allows the user to confine specific subjects within a person’s mind, inhibiting them from ever revealing the subject of conceal. Demon Summoning Magic Archive ("Echelon") Equipment Relationships Gallery Quotes Trivia *'Thanks to the Fairy Tail Wikia for some of the content displayed here.' Category:Fairy Tail: Bloody Rose Category:ShinePillar Category:Male Category:Males Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Non-Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Legal Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Arc of Time User Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Command Category:Cheshire Tnights Category:Crimson Sect Category:Blaviken Academy Category:Tenebrae Category:Bellum